Baseball field
by tdl-jajluvvb3
Summary: Nacy in the future! JONAS oneshot!  Please review I want to see if I did well on descriptions and better choices in words.!


**Finally get to write again been super busy since the final days of summer are coming, need to finish school reading! Yeah!**

The door slammed closed as Nick walks out. A frustrated Macy stares at the place that was recently occupied by her husband, but now vacant. The screaming and yelling had continued for a half an hour, going back in forth between spouses. They wouldn't back down. It wasn't in their nature.

"Ugh." Nick sighed frustrated. He trudged out the door, grabbing a baseball bat, mitt, and ball. The only thing to calm him down would be hitting some grounders and pitching.

He threw his gear into the back of his pickup truck and sped off into the distance. The one place that always soothed him being his childhood baseball field just a block from his previous home.

His fury decreased as he approached the field. The bag made a thud as it hit the dirt, dust flying into the air. He took a ball, and stood at the pitcher's mound preparing himself. The balls flew one by one striking the metal fence. The speed of the pitch increased with every throw never dying in momentum till it hit the fence. As the final ball hit the fence a car pulled up to the field. A small woman stepped lightly out of the vehicle.

She approached the field not daring to touch the dirt as if it were a barrier to keep her away from his sacred ground. "Nicholas, honey?" She called to her husband from behind the dugout bench. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to make it a big deal, but it just had to be discussed between us."

He ignored her cries for reconciliation for a few moments position himself for another round of pitches. He finally dropped the ball to the ground and headed to the bench. Her courage was summoned to join him on the field. "I know you didn't mean to make it a big deal but the trouble is that there is so much going on right now the thought of actually organizing a funeral for my father is very overwhelming. I still can hardly believe he is gone." A tear slipped from his eyes revealing the pain that was contained in his hard shell.

She closed the space between the two of them wrapping her arms around his waist. He released his tense muscles and embraced her. The two stood together for another few moments before a kiss was stolen from Macy. "Thank you for trying to help me with the plans, but I think it is for my brothers and I to decide what happens to my father, with mom already gone."

"I now realize I should have backed off. It is your father not mine. He was just like a second father to me since high school when I met you, so I felt I was needed in this process. No longer will I deal with this or force it upon you to make decisions on this matter."

"It's not that I don't want you to help it's just the beginning stages of the process where the most helpful things would be my brothers. They knew him all their lives thus they have many memories that I may not. Therefore we can reminisce on the life I was not present for."

Macy dug through the baseball bag Nick had brought to the field to recover a glove. She ran to the outfield arranging herself for the ball. The ball came blazing towards her and thudded into the base of the glove. She tossed the ball back. After a series of throws, Nick sprinted to home base with a bat in his hand. The bat was swung hitting the ball towards the middle of the diamond. She shuffled up to meet the ball and threw to an opposing side. The couple traded places and finally as the sun set the two finished.

Nick finished with a smile plastered on his face. "This reminds me of the times my brothers and I played for hours with my dad at this field. Mom had to force us off the field homework and even dinner." He chuckled at the memories flashing on the field.

"Are you ok now?" She looked up to her husband.

"I think as much as I can for a while." He looked down to her. He moved into place a passionate kiss on his spouses lips.


End file.
